Rachel's Olympic Dream
by westem
Summary: Rachel can sing and dance, but what about Gymnastics? Rachel is heading to the 2012 Olympic games in London along with her best friend and teammate Quinn,and her cousin Puck. With these 3 the Olympic games just got interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's Olympic dream

We all know that Rachel can sing and dance, but what about something else. Rachel happens to be a heading to the Olympics for gymnast along with her best friends, and her best friend's cousin Puck, Swimming legend at only 18. With these three, Things at the 2012 London Olympics just got interesting.

(A/N- sorry for any grammatical errors I did not catch)

Chapter 1

**Rachel**

Its finally Here, all that I have worked for. As I sit on my way to London for the Olympics, everything that I have been working for since I was 2 years old, will finally be put to the most important test.

There was so much that was weighing on my shoulders; I am the U.S. national champion and this was the ultimate time to prove that I deserved everything I have worked for; that I have deserved the spot as number one and not my best friend and teammate Quinn Fabray. She and I had been head to head, the entire competition, until the last rotation, one mistake and I was the winner.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I did not hear the noises around me, until someone was tapping on my shoulder. I took my headphones off and still could not see anything, "Hello" I heard this time, and touching my eyes I realized that I had my sleeping mask over my eyes. _It would help to take it off Rachel. _

I took my sleeping mask off to come face to face, with Noah Puckerman, swimming God.

"Excuse me Rachel can I sit next to you, my seat is too close to coach. You know I can't spend the whole flight to London listing to people ask for autographs" he said and I rolled my eyes but let him take the seat next to me.

I have gotten to know Noah quite well since Quinn his cousin was my best friend. There are two sides to Noah and I was lucky enough, that most of the time he showed me his good side, but today it did not seem like I would be seeing that side. _On the day we have to sit next to each other for eight hours_.

"So are you ready for the Olympics" He asked me once he was seated next to me."Of course I am, this is what I have been working for my whole life, and I just hope the pressure does not get to me. I have to prove that my national win was not a fluke." I mumbled the last part, looking up to see Quinn walking onto the plane.

"Just so you know I thought you deserved to be that national champion more than anyone else. You are the best in the country not my cousin or anyone else" Noah whispered into my ear making me shutter.

"Rach!" Quinn called when she saw me and I called back. "Quinn!" I jumped up out of my seat to give her a hug. "Puck" she said to her cousin once our initial reunion was over.

"Quinn, good to see you made the flight."

"Har Har, just because you decided to skip ahead and leave me with everything to do this morning, doesn't mean I would ever miss this, I would have left your stuff at home." She looked at the two of us before adding "By the way, were you not supposed to be sitting back there" she pointed.

"Well Rach was kind enough to let me sit with her since I knew that people would be all over me" he said and the two of them continued to bicker, till the plane took off. I chose not to listen, I care about them both, but they drive me insane when they are together.

I put my sleeping mask back over my head, and went back to where I began, running through my routines. These routines have to be perfect.

When I woke up, I don't know how many hours we were into the flight. From looking around I could see everyone else was asleep but Noah, who was staring at me. "What do I have something in my hair" I asked running my hands through my brown curls.

"No you don't, did you know that you sleep talk sometimes." He asked and I looked at him blushing. _Why now? _

"What did I say" I asked quietly but with a stern look. I was not going to make him think it made me weak.

"You were talking about the Olympics and mostly stick the landing, but I did hear my name in there a couple of times. So what does that mean? What were you dreaming about?" I groaned, of course that would happen.

"Nothing it means nothing."

"But what if I want it too" he said and I looked at him with shock.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He shrugged his shoulders, leaning down to look me in the eyes. "That I'm going to kiss you right now." I gulped in shock; he was not going to kiss me.

But before I knew it his lips were on mine, it was short, but it made me never want it to end. He smiled at me before turning to the window leaving me speechless.

I looked to the other side and saw Quinn wide awake with a huge smile on her face. _Great she saw that._ "You don't know how long I have been waiting for that to happen" she squealed. "It's not like it was anything, he was probably taunting me that's all."

"Rachel he likes you and I know it" she said and I smiled. "How would you know" I asked even though I think I knew exactly what she was going to say. "Rach come on I practically live with him I know everything, I make it my business to know everything about everyone in my family" she said and then winked at me. "Sure Q you know everything about your family" I said sarcastically. "I do and you better believe it" she said defending herself.

"We are descending into Heathrow International Airport. The seat belt sign has been turned on, please buckle your seatbelt and prepare for landing." This was it, Olympics here I am come, be ready to be taken by storm.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_I know its been a reallly long time since I've updated, and I'm still not sure if I should continue with this story but with the Olympics starting soon I thought I'd give it another shot. _

Chapter 2

**Rachel**

"Welcome to London ladies, everything that you have worked for is now put to the test" Will our Olympic coach said once our whole team had congregated in the lobby.

Hearing Will's words made it all sink in, I'm really here and it all begins now, even though I always dreamed about the Olympics, Part of me never thought I would actually make it. _What if I fail?_

I was quickly snapped out of that thought when Will started talking again warning us about the rules.

"That being said, you all are free for the rest of the night but make wise choices and I will see you all at 5 am sharp in the gym, here are the room assignments, no changes will be made" Will started to read off the list but I quickly stopped listening when I heard Quinn and I were roommates.

Quinn was talking nonstop about finally being here in London and how she was ready to compete as we made our way to our room, but I couldn't focus on what she was saying, I had too much on my mind and things I shouldn't have on my mind at the moment like Noah. _What did that kiss mean?_

"Wow" I dropped my two bags along with my mouth as Quinn and I entered what would be our home while in London. This hotel suite was gigantic. There were two queen size beds with an enormous living room that featured a great entertainment center, a kitchenette, and my favorite part the balcony overlooking the city of London.

After the shock of everything finally wore off, I stood in the middle of our room trying to figure out what to do with myself, while Quinn said she was going to bed since she was exhausted. I was not jet lagged after taking a seven hour nap on the plane and knew there was no way I was going to be able to fall asleep now.

Quinn quickly fell asleep, and I was about to head out to the balcony and stretch when I heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door I came face to face with Noah. _O boy. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach" he said leaning against the door.<p>

"Umm Hi, How did you find our room I thought room numbers weren't giving out to anybody?" He chuckled and flashing one of his famous grins.

"You know I convinced the front desk to give me your room number since I told them that I needed to know my cousin's room in case I had to rush to her aid."

I raised my eyebrow at him shooting him a questioning look "They actually bought that? And Sorry but Quinn asleep right now."

"Yep it was easy, and I was actually looking for you."

"Ok well you found me, I'll talk to you later" I said starting to close the door, but he caught it and smirked at me while reaching out and taking my hand as he dragged me down the hall.

"Ok Noah where are we going seriously? I don't have time for this, I have to unpack and I have practice at five tomorrow morning" I grumbled I hated not knowing what was going on.

"And I have practice at five tomorrow too, it's only 8 you'll be back in no time" he said pressing the button on the elevator.

Noah led me out to a garden that was outside the hotel and we sat down on the bench and we stared at each other for what felt like a good five minutes.

"Ok so you drag me all the way down here so we can stare at each other" I said crossing my arms and he just laughed. _It's not funny!_

"This is not funny Noah Puckerman, I think I'm just going to go back to my room" I started to stand up when Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bench.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend some time with you and were going to get really busy soon since we are Olympic athletes" he said looking into my eyes with that famous smirk plastered across his face. _His eyes are really gorgeous, focus Rachel you're here to compete. _

"Ok so let's talk, tell me about yourself" I said and I could tell that Noah had other preferences of what we did, but I wasn't going to give in that easily.

Noah nodded and started to explain some of what I already knew from Quinn, how he and his younger sister Rebecca lived with Quinn and her family in Chicago, since his father left him when he was five and his mother past away after battling cancer when he was fourteen. But Noah told me more about his mother and sister than I had ever known from Quinn and I could see the pain in his eyes talking about losing his mother, he had a really good heart behind the bad boy façade.

Noah told me about how he started to swim, because his mom wouldn't let him play contact sports so he found the pool and had been swimming since, I could see that swimming meant the world to him because his mom got him started " And yeah I want to win for my mom" he finished before looking at me and stopped talking all of a sudden.

"What is everything alright?" he asked looking at me curiously now.

"Everything is just fine; there just a lot more to you than you let on you, I don't understand the bad boy image."

"Media darling, the press and sponsors loves Puck, they would never be interested in Noah" he said rubbing his hand through his Mohawk.

"Maybe they would be; I know I would" I said slightly mumbling the last part.

Before I could say anything else, Noah kissed me again. This time it was somewhat different. This time Noah was more aggressive than before and I could sense the passion that had sparked between us, and it worried me. What was going to come of this and this was the most important time of our lives?

I had all these question and worries racing around in my head with Noah and competing and I hadn't even had my first practice in London yet. _What was I going to do?_

* * *

><p><em>So there's chapter two. If you want me to continue and to see where London brings Rachel, Noah, Quinn and other glee characters then <strong>review<strong>. Its been a while since I wrote, so if I continue it will get better. _

_Thanks  
><em>


	3. Authors Note: Opinion Needed

Hey Y'all,

Thank you so much for your opinions on Rachel's Olympic Dream. I am going to continue with this story and see how it goes thanks to all your encouragement.

The next chapter is going to show the first glimpse of Rachel and Quinn's gymnastics and I wanted your opinion on what Rachel and Quinn's best event should be. I have an idea for each but I'm not sold.

Review please with what you think should be Rachel and Quinn's best event and the top choice of event for each will become Rachel and Quinn's best events.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is a long time coming and I apologize I have been out of the country and haven't had my computer or internet connection. Thank you to everyone that reviewed on what Rachel and Quinn's best events should be. With all your reviews and ideas I chose that Rachel would be the bars and Quinn the beam as those were the top results. **

**So back to London...  
><strong>

Chapter 3

**Rachel**

First day of practice, I thought looking in the mirror at my reflection while I brushed my teeth. I finished getting ready and ate a quick low-fat yogurt bar and an orange and drank my coffee, the one thing that starts to make feel more human and less zombie like.

Quinn was still zonked out and I knew that she would never get up without help.

"Quinn we have practice in 15 minutes" I said looking at the clock.

Suddenly she jumped up almost knocking me back down on my bed "O shit Rach why didn't you wake me sooner. I hate jet lag, hate it" she said running around the room like the Tasmanian devil.

"I didn't have my coffee or anything to eat" she said once she finally came to a stop in her workout clothes and after throwing her blond hair into a pony tail.

"I can't do anything about the coffee but here's a power bar" I said handing her one as we raced out the door and towards the elevator.

We made it to the gym at 4:59 and the rest of the team was already there and Coach Will gave us a look like he knew that it would be the two of us that would arrive last.

"Now that we're all here" coach will stated looking at us while I looked down at the ground while the three other teammates and 2 alternates laughed. The third alternate Andrea Cohen just glared at Quinn and me.

"Ignore her, I do all the time and your better than her and you know it" Quinn muttered sensing the glare from Andrea. Quinn and I had both placed higher than her in multiple competitions but in the trials most importantly. She always said that it was bad luck on her part and she should be the one competing.

Looking at Quinn I nodded wanting to prove to Andrea and everyone else that I was better than her and I knew it.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get practicing. Qualifications are first and I know that all of you want to make the all around." Will stated and one of the most important practices of my life, my first Olympic practice had begun.

* * *

><p>"That's good Rachel, now center your feet and put the most weight on the ball of your foot for your spin. Good… Perfect... that's the best I've seen you do. Ok now dismount, basic easy dismount Rachel and then go warm up for your bar routine." I did a basic two backflips half twist dismount and stuck it. I smiled and made my way over to the bars.<p>

I have learned so much since becoming a part of the Olympic team. Coach Will and the Karolyi's have taught me so much already and it was only the first practice here in London. The simple aspects of my routine that I had trouble with all seemed to slip away when Will started coaching me. I walked up to the lower bar and grabbed it taking in the bars. This was my best event where I just seemed to let everything go and shine while I flew through the air.

My coach from home Liang Chow walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Your just practicing the routine we've worked on." I smiled Liang was still the only person I would let spot me on the bars, I had worked with him since I was ten years old and as much as I loved Will's coaching, Laing was my coach.

"Alright Rachel your turn" Will called and I jumped up with excitement. Quinn laughed from the beam, grinning at me. Only Quinn knew me truly well enough to know how happy the bars made me feel.

The second I raised my arms and jumped and grabbed the lower bar starting my routine, everything that I had felt just slipped away. This is where I belonged and why I was here. Every doubt I had felt and insult I had heard from anyone else left my mind and I was reminded why I fell in love with gymnastics in the first place flying through the air twisting and spinning over the bars and grabbing them again. I huge smiled appeared on my face as I flew from the high bar to the low bar and back. I did my full twist double tuck dismount that I have worked so hard on, and for the first time stuck it perfectly.

I smiled so widely, so happy with my landing but soon the rest of the world came back to me and I realized that many people were staring at me, including a few English gymnasts that looked like they were staring at me in disbelief.

"Rachel that was outstanding, barely a single mistake, probably one of the best bar routines I have ever seen great job" Will said patting me on the back. Quinn came over and gave me a quick hug with the biggest smile on her face that made me wonder why her face wasn't splitting in two. I glanced back over at the English gymnast and she was now talking with her coach with a worried look on her face.

"Ok everyone back to work" Will called and we all scattered around the gym but I could still feel eyes on me the entire rest of the practice.

"Alright girls gather round" Will called about an hour and half later once everyone had worked on each event. "Go back to your room, rest, and shower and get changed, we will be meeting in the lobby at 7pm sharp. Our gracious British hosts will be taking us out to dinner tonight and we must not be late" he said and glaring directly at Quinn and me. I knew that message was for us, I glanced at Quinn and she just smiled.

"Did you notice that he practically was telling that to only us" I asked Quinn when we were gathering our stuff to leave.

"O Rachie we girls, it's our job to be fashionably late. You have a lot to learn young grasshopper." She laughed while she slipped her arm through mine.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I have such a good teacher."

* * *

><p>AN: So there is Rachel and Quinn's first practice. Let me know what you think of Rachel's gymnastics and I promises Quinn's will be making an appearance soon.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to the review from coastiewife465 Tom Daley will be making an appearance in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Rachel**

"Every Stick every stone blown away!" I groaned and rolled my eyes I wasn't going to get any rest with Quinn as my roommate.

Quinn had been very energetic since we had returned from practice. I however wanted to relax.

"Quinn" I yelled and she stopped signing and turned to me.

"O come on Rach!" she yelled and dragged me off the bed. "I know you love this song too!"

I sighed and knew that it was not worth messing with Quinn and joined in on the singing and dancing. Quickly the music was blaring even louder and we were both singing along to the music very loudly.

"QUINN! RACHEL! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Santana, one of our teammates yelled through the wall. I looked at Quinn and she started cracking up and I quickly joined her.

Quinn briefly looked at the clock and suddenly jumped back up off her bed. "We need to start getting ready it's already 5:50."

I groaned and nodded, Quinn would never let me forget what I had said earlier after practice that I would let her help me get ready.

"Ok Lucy Quinn what do you want me to do" I said standing up placing my hands on my hips.

"Shower" she said while rolling her eyes. She did that every time I called her Lucy, she hated it.

10 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom clean and feeling renewed until I saw that hurricane Lucy Quinn had rolled through our bedroom spraying clothes everywhere.

"O good you're out of the shower get dressed, clothes are on the bed. I'm showering" she said bouncing into the bathroom.

I looked at my bed and noticed a tight form-fitting one shoulder leopard print dress and blue heals on the floor. I looked at the outfit like it was going to bite me. Maybe it was the leopard print. This is not my typical outfit of sweaters and skirts with my signature knee-high socks, and it doesn't even look like the typical Quinn. What is going on in Quinn's mind?

I put it on anyways and was surprised that it actually fit and wasn't too tight like I feared. This outfit showed much more leg than what I would usually wore and I was still apprehensive that it would look really tight. I still hadn't dared to look in the mirror.

"You look so hot" Quinn said as she re-appeared from the bathroom smiling ear to ear.

"Quinn where did you get these clothes?"

"Rachel we're in London on a once in a lifetime opportunity. I bought some things to have fun in and you look amazing so enjoy."

For the next 35 minutes Quinn and I helped each other get our hair and makeup ready, but it really was more like Quinn helping me with my hair and makeup.

After the long 35 minutes of getting ready Quinn pulled me in front of the mirror and I was shocked at what I saw. My dark brown hair was pulled up in a simple bun but looked amazing with the smoky eye that Quinn had perfected. The rest of my makeup was simpler but I loved the light pink lip. Looking down at the rest of my outfit stunned me. The dress looked amazing hugging every curve perfectly and with the blue heals that made my legs look like they went on for miles.

"You look amazing!" Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the mirror. "And look at the time! Will, will be happy that were actually 5 minutes early. Take that Rach."

* * *

><p>The American men and women gymnastics team's had just finished dinner with the British men and women gymnastics team's and it was such a lovely dinner. In a couple of days we would be competing against each other but at the moment we were all getting along so well like we had known each other for a lifetime.<p>

"Rachel is it?" a British male gymnast came up to me.

"Yes and you are?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rory Flanagan. Some of us are going to head to a nearby pub and were wondering if you and Quinn wanted to join?" Rory seemed like a nice guy and I glanced over at Quinn who was nodding eagerly.

"Sure we'd love to."

It ended up being about 18 of us from both teams. The pub was only about 2 blocks away from the restaurant. We left the restaurant with warnings from both our coaches not to stay out too late and to stay out of trouble.

I was having such an amazing time, dancing with Quinn, Santana, and a couple British girls when I soon felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Tom Daley I saw you dancing and was hoping I could have the honor of dancing with you." I was so swept away with how cute this guy was and how amazing his accent was, that I hadn't even noticed that he was hosting the American swim and dive team.

I nodded and let Tom grab my hands and lead me to the dance floor. I was having so much fun with Tom, he was such a sweet heart and couldn't help myself that I quickly started flirting constantly back and forth with Tom.

Somehow with Tom he made me feel more unlike myself than I had ever felt before. I soon began to dance a little more risqué than I had ever before. For the first time I caught sight of Noah standing by the bar with a glare that looked like it wanted to kill Tom. I didn't know how to react to Noah but before I could react to anything Tom brought my attention back to him as his lips made their way down my neck.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm stealing her away" I turned around to see Noah talking through his teeth with a mean look on his face directed to Tom.

"Noah what are you doing!" I yelled at him with my hands on my hips in the middle of the dance floor.

"You have danced with that diver for over an hour! And when I noticed that he wanted to kiss you I wasn't going to let that happen your mine." He growled.

I was slightly surprised at his tone of voice. I had never seen Noah so possessive before.

"Dance with me Rach" he begged and I suddenly had the urge to dance with him too, even though I was still kind of concerned with the new side of Noah… The Puck Side?

Although I was still unsure I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer in response. The music soon changed to a more upbeat type of dancing and Noah grabbed my hands and spun me in and out catching me by surprise. I decided that I wanted to add a challenge for Noah as I started to up my dance moves, swaying my hips more and more.

Noah stopped for a minute, with a look of shock in his eyes but quickly regained his composure and he added his own moves that flowed perfectly with mine. As the song progressed the people on the dance floor started to disperse off the floor to watch us. As the song ended Noah dipped me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

The next song that came on was a slow song and I grabbed Noah's offering hand, the possessive look was still there, but the Noah side was returning to his face. "I want you all to myself I hope you understand that" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Then come and get me" I said and his lips crashed onto mine.


End file.
